


Weak Or Strong

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Which is Hinata?Oneshot/drabble





	Weak Or Strong

"If I punch myself," Hinata said. "Am I weak or strong?"

His friends wrinkled their noses and gave him weird looks. That was all valid, honestly. 

"Um," Yamaguchi said after a moment. "Strong, I guess."

"No way." Tsukishima said. "Weak."

Kageyama cleared his throat. The other three looked at him curiously. Was he going to put something in for once? In the conversation?

"...an idiot is what you are."

The sad thing was he wasn't wrong.


End file.
